


my oneshots

by astroxmoon



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Haikyuu!!, Multi-Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Fluff and Angst, Hope you have a good day, ILY, Multi, Self-Indulgent, THANKS THO, i don't know the genres tbh, i don't know what this is, if you're reading this- why, reader swears a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astroxmoon/pseuds/astroxmoon
Summary: hii so these are basically my one shots that i write while listening to music
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Bakugou Katsuki/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Todoroki Shouto/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	1. Soulmate! AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soulmate au- reader x todoroki  
> it's the au where you can only see shades of your soulmate's eyes  
> also at some point the mc mentions that she can only see teal, which is bc she always sees shades of grey, which is what she always sees, regardless of soulmate's eye color. soo basically grey's a default shade for her to see? teal just sorta stands out for her more.

The sky is blue, I get out of bed. The bed is also blue. 

_Blue, blue, blue, blue, with shades of grey._

That’s all I ever see and it’s starting to piss me off. Don’t get me wrong, I don’t hate the color, but for once can I please see some other color? Maybe if my soulmate got one of those colored contacts, would I be able to see my dream color?

I personally think it’s highly offensive to have just one eye color. I mean look at me, I’m told that I have red eyes which seem to look black when I’m angry. Times like these make me wish my soulmate had heterochromia, the world would look so beautiful even if there were only two shades. I mean, they might have heterochromia but everything I ever see are just shades of teal. 

I think I wanna fly. But I can’t, not without dying at least. Well then again, I have been studying the art of respawning, which at first sounds like some retro video games term, but it’s not. It’s actually an art form. But unfortunately if I respawn then I’ll die, and my soulmate will be alone. Sucks for them, they’re a stupid loser anyway. 

I don’t hate my soulmate, I swear. It’s not like I ever wrote a 7 page petition about how soulmates should be fired, and it’s not as though I spread that petition all throughout town, and I’ve certainly never gotten the entire 2nd grade to sign my petition. It’s not as though that ever happened. Right? 

But soulmates exist, and I can agree that when they get together it’s absolutely beautiful. Take my parents, my mother who’s brash, loud, and fierce, and my father who’s calm, forgiving, and polite. I’ve never seen a pair that’s so different, yet perfect. But sometimes they can be a bit too much, like now.

I sigh a bit to myself, the room I’m in is too loud. My mom is just out here yelling at the T.V, because her favorite team lost, while my dad is trying to get her to shut up. Except he’s using nice words, and doing that thing where he can instantly calm someone down. Honestly, it’s like his own power. If he wasn’t a fashion designer, then the second best job for him would be a therapist. Hands down.

My stupid twin brother’s probably out with his friends, well I personally doubt he even has real friends. They’re all just a bunch of lackeys who follow him around because he’s “strong.” _As if._

I could beat his dumb face down into a pulp without even trying. The only reason I haven’t done that yet is because while he’s our mom’s literal clone, I’m the one who takes after our dad. Which means I’m the one who has to apologize for his stupid fights, and I’m the one who’s calm and passive. 

But it’s not as though I’m always calm, I do have a limit and while he may be an Aries, I’m the Taurus here. Don’t even ask how that’s possible, we were born eight hours apart, and to this day he still won’t let it go. He never fucking shuts up about how he’s the “older” twin and therefore the better one. Ugh, one of these days I’m going to snap and break his neck just watch me. 

I slip out of the living room, unnoticed, hopefully. I go to the front door, and I grab my phone, and I decide to take a walk. I’m not sure if anybody noticed me leaving or not, but I like to think that I’m the forgotten child. This is totally off topic, but when I say that I’m like my dad, I’m talking about personality. I still look like my brother and mom. I have that same blonde hair, and red eyes. Or at least that’s what I’m told, but lately I’m considering dyeing two strands of my hair, like one of those e-girls. 

I’m way too fucking spoiled, and I’m not even smart like my brother. I’m the dumb one, the one who nobody expects to go any places. But at least I have a somewhat powerful quirk to make up for it. My quirk is very similar to my brother’s quirk, something which isn’t that surprising, since it’s common for twins to have similar quirks, I suppose. 

I find myself gravitating towards that one library downtown. It feels familiar, and I get this odd feeling occasionally, and I’m assuming it must be because my soulmate goes there. I don’t care, it’s not like I’m ever going to meet them. 

I look around, and I’m at that library again. Perhaps, while I was walking, I just ended up going to the library again. It’s a quiet one, and I sit at my usual window seat after grabbing the first book I see. I look around the library, it’s so quiet, something different from my own house. 

Whenever I think about the place I happen to reside in, it’s not quite my home. I’m not sure if this is even making sense, but I clearly don’t belong there. I’m way too lazy, and I honestly have no motivation for anything, compared to my fired up brother, or my parents, who are successful fashion designers. The only thing I’m good for is just reading, and that’s all I ever do. 

I put on my airpods, another sign of how stupidly spoiled I am, and I continue reading this one book. It’s about this one girl, perhaps she’s my age, and it’s the usual save the world and romance along the way type of book. No matter how cringeworthy these books may be, I still read them because I honestly have nothing better to do.

My homework? It’s already done. Training? Nope, I’m too lazy to work out, besides my quirk can compensate for anything that’s related to exercise so I think I’m good. Which is why I stick to reading books. 

This book is probably the most generic book I’ve ever read, but I immediately put the book down once I see the word “soulmate” on it. I then get out of my seat, albeit reluctantly, to continue searching for books. I don’t find the one I want, so I check the time. It’s 6:00 P.M. 

The reason I love this library so much is because it’s open 24 hours, which means I can stay as long as I want. At the time, I had thought that nobody would notice that I’m gone since it seems like nobody really notices me at home, unless it’s to scold me. So I decided to stay there for a couple more hours, and sneak back home around 10:00 pm. 

Time passes, and I’ve finished two book series, and now I’m on the hunt for more books. It’s now 11:00 pm, and just as I’m about to grab the dreaded book called Twilight, a hand grabs my wrist. I turn around, in panic, like any regular person. But then I spot my brother’s face, tense and then relieved. 

He texts someone, and then after that scowls at me like an angry mother. I look away, sheepishly. Well, at least someone noticed my existence. 

  
“What the hell were you thinking? It’s been five fucking hours and then you went missing? What the actual fuck ‘sumi?” he scolds me. Then, he _bonks_ my head. 

  
“You noticed I was gone?” I ask him, a bit confused.

His eyes soften and then he pulls me into a hug, I hug him back. 

“You fucking dumbass”

“Shut up All Might Fanboy”

“Fuck you too”

______________________________________________________________________________

It’s been months since that incident. My brother’s somehow convinced my lazy ass to go toU.A, and we’ve been going there for one day. 

So far, many things have happened. My brother found his soulmate, and had a mental breakdown for losing to Izu-chan, and it turns out that I got third place for the entrance exam. 

I haven’t had the opportunity to really talk to any of my classmates so far, and I’ve only seen the back of the Todoroki kid’s head. I like to think that I’m friends with Uraraka and Iida, but I could be wrong considering that I happen to be twins with Katsuki. But I know for a fact that Izu-chan’s sticking with me through and through. 

Izu-chan is way too nice, and it also turns out that he’s soulmates with Uraraka. It’s surprising how many of our classmates have found their soulmates already. I personally don’t want to meet my soulmate, whoever they are. I already know I don’t deserve a soulmate, and I’m way too cool to have a soulmate anyway. But based on the fact that I can only see shades of teal and some other color, I obviously have a soulmate.

They say you find out your soulmate when you lock eyes with them. Well, the sports festival is coming up and I still haven’t “locked” eyes with anybody, I think I’m fine seeing a colourless world. Well, seeing one color does bring some contrast, and I bet if I was a photo editor then I could do magic with the filters. 

I hum to myself, it’s currently lunchtime and I’m walking to the vending machine for some snacks that Uraraka, Izu-chan and Iida requested for. I bump into a wall, well not a wall apparently. But stiff enough to be a wall? I touch the not-wall’s wall, which is apparently abs. I don’t blush, hopefully. I can’t tell if I’m blushing or not, but considering I just poked some guy’s abs I think it would be a legitimate reason to blush. 

  
Alright, all I have to do is not look up. Just don’t look up, no matter what you do. Don’t look up. Don’t look up. Don’t- he lifts my chin up, and I vaguely hear him asking if I’m okay or not. 

I stare into his eyes, and for a second time stills, quite literally. No, seriously, time actually froze right now. I just looked around and I saw a girl, in mid fall. I look back into his eyes, and my eyes widen and so does his. In that moment, the world starts painting, and it’s as if color is slowly seeping into each material and literally everything. 

What color is his hair? Is this the famed two toned hair I’m seeing? What color is that? Is that color green? I touch his hair, the color doesn’t look like a green, but that’s what I’m calling it for now. 

“You’re my soulmate!” he exclaims.

“No shit sherlock.” I snorted.

I laugh a bit, and I smile at him. He simply stares back confused, but I suppose it’s okay considering he looks extremely beautiful, and easy on the eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii!! i love you! make sure to drink water! have a good day! im gonna post alot of stuff hahahaha  
> if you like this then pls review! i mean you don't have too but it would be nice ^^
> 
> i wrote this at 1 am :D


	2. you were the sun, and i was your moon, until i shined brighter than you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a yandere au i made. i think i sorta got inspired by bakugou?? bc that's the yandere's personality. it's a little confusing but i wrote this one at 2 am haha! have a good day!

You took a breath, the music playing in the background. You walked forward, even as every part of your body screamed no, and even as your limbs tried to freeze up, you continued on. No matter the burning you felt inside, or fear you felt, this was something you had to do. 

You walked into the house, a cute childhood home, once shared between two friends. The memories you had, of creating stars and playing the hero. But you’re no hero. That was always them. They were always your savior, the anchor that brought you down to Earth, the one that stopped you from getting carried away. They were the hero. You were the villain. You always were. But now? It’s funny how running away from them innocently in a game of tag can quickly turn deadly.

You never expected this. They were always the angelic one, the one parents cooed over and told their children to be like, the one that always got number one in school, the bright and loud personality. Sure, they may have been a bit too brash, and a little too aggressive, but this wasn’t supposed to happen. It was supposed to be you who got kidnapped, and turned angry. 

_You were the one with all the pent up frustrations at a world who didn’t even care about what they did to you, a cold unforgiving world, not caring about anyone who wasn’t like them._

You examined the room, it still had the cute drawings you had over the wall, and the toys you used to play with. They stepped forward, their cold gaze piercing into you. Then they gave a smile, something which was so unexpected yet them, that you had to step back a little, and fell to the ground.

They advanced forward, with a smile, you frowned. Perhaps it was the position you were in, but everything inside you screamed to _run!_ But your limbs couldn’t move, and it was as if you were trapped on that pink carpet, memories surrounding you.

_“Come on! Let’s go play dolls!”_

“I missed you!”

“ _Okay sure! You’re my best friend!”_

“Shut up! W-what’re you doing?”

_“Forever?”_

“What? Can’t I greet my old friend?”

_“Forever!”_

“N-not like this! P-Please stop this! I didn’t do anything”

Cold red eyes pierced into your soul, they stared at you for what seemed like an eternity. It’s as though they trapped your entire subconscious in those ruby red eyes. 

“ _Promise?”_

_“Pinky promise!”_

“Exactly.”

_“You’re moving?”_

_“Hey! Why won’t you talk to me? We’re friends right?”_

_“Please. Please. Just say something. I can’t bear seeing you like this”_

They get on top of you, and you close your eyes. Perhaps it was fear, or perhaps it was the acceptance, that at this very moment, they were going to kill you

_You were going to die._

Death was a subject that you were familiar with, having seen it numerous times in your life. Whether it was the death of your cat, or perhaps the time you kil- witnessed death of a human being. You saw it in books, vivid memories of reading about how one’s life would flash between their eyes. That statement never occurred to you as something _real._

Until today.

Until those haunting eyes stared down at you. Until you felt chills down your spine, senses heightened somehow. You were never an athletic person, but as they came forward with that smile, and that knife, every part of your body was screaming at you to run. 

Memories flashed between your eyes. Of simpler times, days when they used to hog and pester you all the time. Shared glances. Pranks on teachers. Sun and Moon. That’s what you were. They were the Sun, bright and happy, you were the Moon, needing their energy to shine.

Until you weren’t. 

Things changed the day you told them you were going to leave. They started acting colder, yet warmer. Somehow you felt as though you never knew them in the first place, even though you were friends since the age of 3, at that small park, while in the sandbox. They were rude, yet nice. It seemed like they were conflicted on how they wanted to treat you, and well you never thought anything of it. Perhaps this was one of their moods, you simply assumed. But then they started getting possessive. 

On the last day, flowers rested on your bed, notes of unfinished confession crumbled and lay in the trash bin. You never met them again, you couldn’t even find them even after you returned back to your hometown. They had simply vanished, as though they never existed. Until today. 

You paused, they were still on top of you, you had your hands instinctively up from your face, shielding yourself from them.

They had one hand next to you, whereas the other was holding a knife.

“Stop me. Take it out of my hand, beg…. Say something.”

They continued to try to coax you to talk, but you didn’t budge. You found that your voice had left you.

You opened your mouth, and then you closed it. 

They continued to beg, as though they wanted you to fight back. 

“Love me I say, love me I say”

“Let me be free, _please_ ”

You couldn’t move, and you stared up at them, paralyzed. 

They inch further towards you. You’re so close to each other, you’re so afraid. Your heart starts racing. Then-

_The world fades away. They sob._

_“Please.”_

_“I didn’t mean to hurt you.”_

_“I’m sorry!”_

_  
_ _“I couldn’t give you what you wanted..I’m sorry”_

_“Why are you the victim here?”_

_Another choked sob._

_“You’re the one who left me. You don’t get to lay there all vulnerable.”_

_“Just wake up already!”_

_You wanted to apologize. Things had changed, and so did your relationship. You had both hurt each other, but it had never once gotten this far. When you say that you're the villain, you were talking about when you had killed, and they were there._

_You met once. You were both 17. You had met them in that abandoned warehouse. You were on the wrong side of the tracks. They were there on a dare from their jock friends. You had scoffed and covered yourself in your hoodie, and they got all soft, and that was the slight glimpse you had of them._

You feel a breath of fresh air. You look around, you’re holding a knife. They’re sitting nearby, on that old rusty chair. They hand you a file. You stare curiously, knife still in hand. 

Your eyes widen. This was all the information you needed for your case and about that mysterious killer who’s also-

_Oh._

“Why would you give this to me?”

“You’re finally up. Just so you know, it wasn’t my fault you passed out like a maniac.”

You smiled. Even after all these years they never changed. Even after all those crimes, and those nights spent looking for them, assuming they had changed. 

Everything was the same as before, but it wasn’t. You frowned, remembering the scenario you were in. 

Everytime you closed your eyes and reopened them it was like seeing a younger version of them. Their innocence had vanished, and you could tell that the world hadn’t been very kind to them after you left. 

You reached out and put your hand on their cheek. They only stared at you guardedly, unsure and glaring. You put down the file, and then started to put down that knife you didn’t realize was in your hand.

A hand grabbed your wrist. They stared down at you, their eyes soft and compelling. You only stared back confused. 

They took your wrist, brought it closer to themself, even closer. Your eyes widened for a split second. But it was too late. 

“ _NO!”_ you called out.

You were the villain from the start, and then you were the villain in the end.

Just as quickly as it started, it ended abruptly.

You stared in horror at the mess. 

Red flowers seemed to lay everywhere. 

You turned on the lights. 

Bodies. Numerous ones, your hands decorated in their blood. 

They had died, and taken you down with it.

You screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how are you? i think i wanna try out shifting! it seems very interesting and i've been researching it for a month now but i haven't actually attempted it yet. stay safee and ily <3


	3. how would married life feel like?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's implied that he's suga but its up to your own interpretations ^^  
> it's v short :D

Something about married life was so exhilarating, yet relaxing. You let out a sigh, drinking your coffee, a shawl wrapped around you, staring into the many colors of the sunset. 

A pair of hands wrapped around you, you didn't even have to turn around to know who it was. You smiled, put down your coffee, and then buried your face into the crook of his neck. He hugged you, and you sunk into the warmth, love, and comfort of _him._ Then you looked up, he gave you a kind smile, his hands wrapped around your waist.

"I just remembered something!"

"What was that, love?"

You didn't answer him, choosing to walk to your bedroom instead. Distantly you heard his footsteps follow you, you looked back and teasingly said "It's a secret!" He mock-pouted, then you blushed. He looked absolutely adorable when he pouted. 

After entering your bedroom, you went to the bay window, which showed the sea and her sand. Right on top of the bay window’s ledge, over the pillow, lay the blue present box. You looked inside it and smiled, then you put a finger on your lip, and then put the lid on the present box, and then put the pre-made lace bow on top of the lid.

Then you walked back into the living room, where he was patiently waiting on a sofa, silver hair messy, and eyes closed, as he took a power nap. You resisted the urge to coo, and then you gently placed the box on his lap.

His hazel eyes opened, and he looked at you questioningly. You smiled back at him and nodded. Then he opened the box, and his face set into a wide smile. _Your favorite smile._ He spent a couple minutes cuddling the golden retriever puppy, and you subtly took out your phone to take a couple of pictures for yourself. 

You were not sharing him with anybody, but yourself, and perhaps your new dog.

He put the puppy onto the ground gently. Then he got up, and you put your arms around his neck, his arms wrapped around your waist..

"Have I ever mentioned how much I love you?"

"Yes, but you could stand to mention it a bit more."

His smile widened, "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you." 

"I love you too, darling"

You smiled back at him, blushing. Then the puppy came over to the two of you, barking. You both laughed, and you looked at him underneath your lashes. You had never imagined that you'd love married life, but with this man, you felt as though you could take on the whole world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiii!! i ain't ever seen-  
> okay okayy i'll stop


	4. the original beauty and the beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one's a sugawara x reader i guess. it's not finished yet and i'll post a part two when i do finish it :D

Forty-eight hours. 

That was how long you were in this place. 

You didn’t know why they chose you, or who was the monster in these halls. 

While he may have been a monster, he sure had a beautiful mansion, and all the staff seemed to treat you kindly. Sure, they may have been invisible, and sure, your death was probably guaranteed, but why not relish this life before whoever the monster is comes home?

One time you tried to ask the staff questions about who they were and what was going on, but they were very skillful at evading your questions. Either that, or you were just bad at interrogation. 

“Who are you?”

“We are your servants, mistress”

“Why can’t I see you?”

“Because that’s how your husband designed it.”

“Who’s my husband?”

“The owner of this house.”

“Who’s the owner of this house?”

“You and your husband.”

It was quite frustrating to say the least.

Before you were taken here, you used to live in a small town, and raised by the priestesses of Athena’s temple. 

They claimed that you were a princess. “You are important” some would say, with contempt and fake smiles, as if you were on the council for the village. But you could see right through them, they were all lying. 

Until you realized, _they weren’t._

On your 18th birthday, you were taken to the temple you were found in, and they dressed you in a veil of yellow and red, and a dress that seemed to be a wedding dress.

The priestesses cried as they blindfolded you, murmuring prayers, and hoping you wouldn’t die. 

Then, they took you to a cliff, your eyes still closed, you felt a light push, and down you went destined for death.

But then you didn’t die, and it was though you fell on a bed of clouds. Quite literally. 

You felt yourself being caught, held by hands unknown, you closed your eyes.

When you opened your eyes again, you were in a mansion large enough to fit two- no three villages. 

  
  
  


You looked around in amazement, and that’s how you ended up here. The rest of the days were spent lavishly, and you felt yourself randomly grinning at times. 

You still couldn’t believe how lucky you were, to be in such a beautiful place like this. You had never experienced something as artistic, as stunning, just the pure beauty of this place gave you a feeling of euphoria. But nothing shook you more than the actual owner of this beautiful mansion. 

It had been a week since you had been at the place, and you were sitting on the massive bed in the master bedroom, comfortable in your grey pajamas, reading the Iliad. Then, a door opened, and the lights went out. You looked up, trying to see what happened, so you did the logical thing, which was getting up with your book as a weapon against possible intruders. 

You hold up your book like a weapon, ready to throw it and you’ve never been sure of your defense skills, but at this current moment you feel the adrenaline rushing through your veins. You specifically hold your book at the corners, so it would stab this possible intruder. You feel so confident in your book throwing skills, ready to fight this war. 

You throw your book at something invisible, after hearing something shuffle along, but it only drops on the ground. You’re startled out of your thoughts to hear a soft laugh, you turn around a bit, confused. 

“Who’s there?” you shout, panicked. 

“It’s only me, darling, don’t be afraid.” the stranger says in soft tones. 

You go a bit red, even if you couldn’t see his face you still find yourself blushing more than a tomato

_His voice is very pretty_.

The stranger’s suddenly in front of you, and you blink, astonished that his footsteps are so light. You reach out to touch his face, and it's incredibly soft, and you realize that this is the monster that you were prophesied to be with, and _he_ was the reason that you had to leave your home. Well, to be fair, it’s not as if you ever had a particular attachment to that place, but you still grew up there, and you still loved everyone there. 

You run your hands through his face, and you could feel his smile. For a second it’s as though he’s not a monster, and he seems like any other regular boy. He seems to tower over you, and you could tell by the faint outline that he has a human like body. 

“I’m not a monster, y/n. Don’t worry about anything when I’m here. I’m sure you must be confused, but I’ll explain more later, I promise.”

He walks to the bed, or at least that’s what you’re assuming. 

His voice reminds you of one of those radio show host voices, easy to listen to, calm like the sea, reminding you of everything soft, sweet and honey glazed. You remember that he’s still waiting for a response, and you shake your head out of your thoughts and look at where he might be standing. 

“Who are you? Are we married? Wha-”

  
A hand goes over your mouth gently, briefly you wonder whether you should lick it or bite it to get it out of your mouth, but he speaks before you could even execute either of those actions. 

“Calm down, one question at a time. And I suppose we are married.” he laughs gently, and you go red again.

If anything, he’s the monster because he’s making you blush a lot.

“Well what should I call you then?”

“Well, y-you could call me Husband if you’d like, or anything you want really.”

You smile, you can practically see the blush, no matter how dark it is. 

“Well then, _kiss me_ Husband” you say with a playful smirk.

You’re honestly not sure what you’re saying, and you quickly go redder than a tomato, but he laughs. You’re honestly not sure if he’s actually going to kiss you or not until a pair of lips crashed onto your own. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello hello hello  
> i've posted so many today  
> i wonder if anyone's gonna read this. i doubt it :D  
> but if there is someone reading it. then hi to you.   
> you're valuable. perfect. you don't need to change yourself for someone else.  
> you're going to be okay. ily


	5. fairytale! au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this started out as little red riding hood but make it sugawara x reader- i guess the story changed a bit.
> 
> in which y/n is confused, oikawa is beautiful, and sugawara doesn't actually show up. (yet)

  
The story starts out with you, in a spare hood that you were wearing on your way back to your home, which was in the woods. The forest is quite beautiful, with many fairies and other mythical creatures who lived there. 

There’s a nearby stream somewhere, and it's rumoured to have healing properties. You usually take a little bit of the water of the stream daily for your sick brother, Daichi Sawamura, so that he could heal.

Today was a little different however. There was something in the air that felt odd, somehow comforting yet eerie. It felt familiar, as though you’ve known this place for a long time, even though this was the first time you ever visited this part of the Enchanted Forest.

This part of the forest was the one part you had been advised not to go to. You may have been nothing but a simple cottage girl, but you weren’t a hermit that’s for sure. You still had friends, and one of your closest friends, Shoyo, a young mage had advised you not to enter this part of the forest.

Perhaps it was that strange feeling that forced your feet to walk forwards towards the darker, deeper, parts of the Enchanted Forest. Or, perhaps it was that gut feeling you had, that someone needed your help. 

Suddenly, you heard some shuffling, and the vague noise of someone digging through something. You stepped forward to see what was going on, and then you saw him. A sliver of sunlight shone through the tall trees, illuminating his gray-white hair, and his white tunic.

You stepped forward to get a closer look at him, assuming that perhaps this was an old traveler, looking for shelter and food. But the face you saw wasn’t of an old man, wrinkled and wise, but rather a quite youthful face, giving off an angelic aura. 

Your eyes widened slightly, and your hand fell to your mouth. It wasn’t the pure beauty of him that shocked you. Beauty wasn’t the main factor for you. It wasn’t even his expression, which may have been comical to outsiders. No, it was his clothes, stained in a ruby red, the blood dripping down like crimson flowers in the night.

_“It’s you. You found me!”_

His voice pulls you away from your concerns, and then you look back at him a bit confused. You’ve never known this angel- no, man, in your entire life. You tilted your head in bemusement, and then he smiled. You would’ve been awed by his beautiful smile, and those amber eyes crinkling in amusement, but at the time, the only thing on your mind was the scarlet blood that seemed to be staining his tunic. 

“Do you really not remember me (y/n)?” he asked, with a warm grin and a lazy head tilt. He leaned back into the ground, which suddenly looked as though he were sitting in a bed of flowers, even in a forest so dark.

“I’m not quite sure what you mean, I don’t recall meeting such a beauty in my entire lifetime.”

Your hands flew to your mouth, and then you blushed. You didn’t mean to blurt that out in front of him, and there were more important issues at hand, like this stranger’s possible injury. He only laughed in response, and then he flinched, perhaps from the bloodstained injury you barely got to even glimpse at earlier. 

“You really shouldn’t let it bleed out like that.”

“I’m afraid there’s no other choice for me. I apologize, but I can’t help myself at the moment, (y/n).”

“What do you mean? I’m here, aren’t I? Also, if you don’t mind me asking, what’s your name?”

He offered a smile to you at that moment, and he looked like the sun god, Apollo himself. That’s when you started getting out your supplies, for possible injuries that he might’ve had. Then he lifted up his shirt a bit, so you could see exactly how his injury looked like. 

You winced, there were many scratches, and there seemed to be claw marks as if the injury was inflicted by some sort of animal. There was an especially deep cut, right around his torso, and there seemed to be many other scars on him. You didn’t pry, everyone has their secrets. You simply took out your herbal supplies and bandages, and started applying them to wherever he needed them.

“My name is Sugawara Koushi. Do you really not remember who I am?”

You frowned a bit, while the name did sound familiar, you didn’t remember seeing that face anywhere. Then, your eyes widen, you step back a bit, and then stare at him in horror. 

He gives a lazy smirk back, and then his eyes go from hazel-brown eyes to a certain shade of chocolate brown, and his once warm gaze turns cold. You know this man. At this moment you regret all your life choices, and you feel chills up your spine as he looks you over. You take in a deep breath, and he simply smiles coldly. 

“So you do recognize me. How nice~”

“S-stay away from me! Why’re you here?”

“I was collecting my debts for the day, and figured you could get a glimpse of your soulmate, (y/n). What? What’s with that look?”

He laughs a bit, and then the forest goes even darker then it was before, then his appearance was slightly shown, with those eyes that you hate so much. That smirk, that hair, that cold gaze, and especially just him. You hated everything about this man, and now he’s going far enough to impersonate someone you don’t even know? You scowled at him. _That was low._

“You still owe me (y/n), don’t think I didn’t forget about that brother of yours~”

“I t-thought I paid you back already!” Your voice hitches, and you hate that you feel like you’re gonna cry, but that’s what happens when you’re facing the man who took nearly everything from you, yet gave you everything.

≿————— ❈ —————≾

  
  
  
  


Time seemed to still in the dark forest. In this moment it’s just you and him. You scowl, and he gives you that smug smirk. His face doesn’t quite shift, or morph into his real one, as if he was taunting you. You took out a dagger, one you had for emergencies, while he waited for your next move. 

You took a breath, suspicious of his confident look. Then, you noticed it. You looked around, your surroundings changing while he simply smirked back at you. Somehow you weren’t in a forest, but now in a battling ground of some sorts. 

He walked forward, tilted his head, and then you found yourself wearing clothes meant for dueling, rather than your regular red hood. The moon shone as though it were a spotlight right on you. You took in a breath. _This was not good._

You looked up at him, with a scowl so fierce it rivaled his own. He seemed to have shifted back to his regular appearance, with that sword of his. He tilted his head, perhaps waiting for you to make a move. You glared, you weren’t gonna give him the satisfaction. 

“What do you think you’re playing at?”

“Nothing, darling~ What happens next is entirely up to you really. So tell me, why did you think that giving me this _money_ would even pay half of your debt?”

He curled his mouth in a sneer, as he said the word money as though it was something utterly repulsive. You simply frowned at him in confusion, waiting for him to elaborate. Hadn’t those gold coins been enough? You had spent months working for them.

He tossed a pouch at you, it was the same pouch you had given him, with a hope you could pay him back. 

“B-but I spent months on that! Why can’t you just accept it?”

“Hmm..” He paused, and then gave you a look. It was calculating and you gulped a bit, and stared at him in confusion. Then, he handed you his sword. You looked at it confused. 

“You can use your dagger can you not?”

“Yes, but-”

  
“Then it’s possible. Perhaps….”

You hissed, the sword was deadly. You felt unbearable pain, and you quickly dropped the sword. He looked somewhat pleased at your reaction. He smiled victoriously. 

“I knew it!”

“Knew what?”

But he didn’t elaborate. He started rummaging through a trunk that you didn’t even know was there. He surprisingly pulled out two swords, one of which you recognized as celestial bronze, and another metal you didn’t recognize.

You walked towards the box, in curiosity, looking at the many treasures that might’ve been inside the box. But to your surprise, the box was empty. There was absolutely nothing in it. You leaned forward, trying to get a sense of what was going on.

“(y/n), can you recall the events of what happened to you and your brother?”

You jumped back a little, his soft voice startling you out of your thoughts. 

A pause. 

_“Stop! Don’t do this! It’s only me!”_

_He groaned in pain._

_Blood._

_Moon._

_Must stop._

_Human._

_Help!_

“I don’t remember much, there was a wolf, and my brother got hurt, and I woke up. I think the wolf might’ve knocked me out. B-besides, didn’t I explain this to you months ago, when you..” you trailed off, not wanting to admit that he had saved you. 

He simply stared at you. For a second his eyes went cold, and it seemed to go to an unnatural shade of white, but this wasn’t surprising. He was another wizard/hunter right?

“(y/n), what do you remember?”

_Blood._

_Food._

_Must eat._

_Escape._

“I told you already, Tooru. What more do you want to hear from me?”

“(y/n) what was the one thing they told you? Before they died what did they tell you?”

“....to wear the cloak? B-but I don’t see what that has to do with anything. I-”

Cold eyes bore into your soul, it was almost as if he was scolding you. 

“Did you wear the cloak?”

“...no. I didn’t.”

He seemed to have gotten what he needed, because then he continued rummaging through the trunk, but this time he seemed to have picked up up a couple items. A book, about animals? Perhaps he had found out something about who attacked your brother, an event which may have happened only a moon cycle before, but felt like it was a lifetime away. 

He got up, brushed off invisible dirt off himself. Walked towards his study, with you following him, not so subtly admiring the scenery shift. 

≿————————————— ❈ —————————————≾

Tooru’s study was otherworldly. There were so many aspects about it that you couldn’t even find the words to describe it. Not that you were eloquent, but still even someone with more knowledge couldn’t find enough words just to describe the raw beauty, the disorganized mess, the power you felt, just from being there. 

That was just his study. Which only held a little part of his magic. You wondered to yourself whether you could ever reach his level. You weren’t a magician like him, but you still knew the basics, and you had enough mana to help heal your brother. 

As of now you were looking at one of the many large paintings he had. This one appeared to be from a long time ago. There were three kids, one of them who appeared to be a younger Tooru. There was one holding a glass of some liquid, perhaps milk? You recognized him as the prodigal magician, one who was well known throughout all the lands. Kageyama Tobio. 

You had never known Kageyama, but even you knew of his proficiency in the magics, and the occult. But you didn’t exactly care for those types of stuff. You were just a simple village girl.

There was one more boy in the picture, who seemed to be scowling at little Tooru, but still had his arm around Toouru’s shoulder, whereas Toouru was looking at him with a look that could only be described as childhood love. 

“Who’s that?” you asked. 

He looked up from his desk, and stared at the boy in question. He smiled a little sadly, and there was something in his eyes that you didn’t recognize at the time. It was only later when you realized that it was _heartbreak._

  
  


“It was one of my closest friends. Iwaizumi Hajime.”

“Where is he now?”

His voice caught a little, and he blinked. 

“I don’t know.”

You could tell that this was a topic he was a little sensitive about, so you simply kept your mouth shut. You examined your surroundings, the sun shone through the windows. 

When had it become morning? You silently wondered to yourself. 

Looking out the window, you could tell things would change. Tooru simply hummed to himself, while jotting things down on that notebook of his. 

When did the world become so complicated? When had it gone from you being best friends with Tooru, Shoyo, and the others to this isolation? Somehow, after the incident, everyone seemed to come to the conclusion that the best way to “help” you was to avoid you. Were you not good enough for them? Why did they have to leave?

“(y/n) you mustn't think so loud, I can practically hear that mid life crisis you have going on. Are you okay love? I know you must have many questions on what’s going on right now but.” he paused, then took another breath. “Unfortunately, those questions are gonna have to wait.”

A couple hours passed, he was still writing and taking notes, so you found yourself doing the most peculiar activities to keep yourself occupied. 

  
  


You read all of his essays, and even finished editing one of his papers. You drew mustaches all over an unused journal, and you wrote a whole imaginary villain play script. With your villain monologue as well. It was somewhere along the lines of “Hell hath no fury, the villain scorned” and “I have defeated you now, and for eternity. You will remember this, and grow, and perhaps one day, your next of kin may be able to stop the mess you started.”

You weren’t sure why you wrote the last quote mentioned, it just felt right to you. You weren’t some character in a book, you already knew that for sure. That would be absolutely impossible.

“It’s not impossible (y/n), I mean anything’s possible really. For all I could know, you could be the villain of a story, whereas I, the valiant hero would come and rescue everyone from your evil clutches” exclaimed Tooru, very dramatically. 

You rolled your eyes. “For fuck’s sake stop reading my mind. Besides who says I’m the villain? You already filled that position with your stupid smirks.”

“Ah, but you love my smirks don’t you (y/n)?”

“Oh shut up, you.” You glared back at him. 

That was mostly how your relationship went. He’d flirt with you, and you’d evade his flirting, and you’d mostly exchange playful banter. Now that you thought about it, you weren’t sure what made you so scared of him earlier. Now that the two of you were in this room, you felt comfort, you had missed him so much. 

A couple more minutes passed, and then Tooru finally finished what he was writing. Perhaps it was what happened to your brother?

He grabbed your wrist, and led you to the living room. For someone who was generally so cocky, he seemed to be acting surprisingly gentle, and had a look of pity? What was he going to say?

You sat down on the couch, while he poured some tea. You started wondering where he even got the tea from. That was something Tooru tended to do a lot. Pulling things out of nowhere like that. It reminded you of when you first met. You were 13 and he was 15, and you had bumped into him while on a walk in the village.

He was a bit flashy, and arrogant, whereas you were a little shy, and socially awkward. You both fell to the ground after bumping into each other, then he got up and offered you a hand. At the time he looked like Prince Charming himself, and being 13 and naive made you a little starry-eyed. 

The next day you found yourself following him around, and he only laughed a bit and “adopted” you into his friend group. That was where you met your new friends. There was him of course, Oikawa Tooru, and then you met Hinata Shoyo, a bright eyed young mage in training, Bokuto Koutarou and his boyfriend Akaashi Keiji, and a couple others. 

  
  
  


They were all nice, and seem to be open to having new people in the group, even though you had just moved into that quaint village with your brother and mom. You had moved into the village for a fresh start, after your father was killed by- 

“Oh you’re so absentminded (y/n), are you daydreaming about me darling?”

You abruptly looked up from the teacup you didn’t even realize you were staring at. Tooru had already poured a tea into it, one with spices, and all your favorite flavors.

Then, he sighed, and looked alot more serious. The only time you’d ever seen him that serious was when his own parents had died. 

“Look, y/n, I’ve been doing alot of tests on you and-”

“What the fuck? You’ve been doing tests on me? Why?”

He then gave you one of his _shut up and listen_ looks, so obviously you had to do the opposite. You put your hand on his mouth stopping him from talking, with a playful smile but his expression didn’t waver. 

“Tooru!! I haven’t seen you in so long! And then you had so much work. We should catch up! Who _cares_ about those stupid tests.”

“Y/n, those tests were very specific tests. I’d love to catch up but this is more important. Those “stupid” tests were actually…” he trailed off, in thought.

  
Suddenly, this cold feeling took over you, something inside you, telling you to _kill, run, hide._ Tooru simply examined you, and you shocked yourself by growling back at him. You felt certain changes, your hands still tingling, your lips set in a scowl. _What was going on?_ It was as if you couldn’t control yourself from jumping at Tooru, your best friend, as though you’d kill him. He caught you before you could do anything, then the world faded away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll post part two when i can.  
> thanks for reading! ilyy <3


	6. headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi!! so for this chapter you're getting suga x reader hcs, and one oikawa hc!   
> enjoy!

Sea Party AU

  * You’re at volleyball practice, watching Suga play, and lately you’ve been feeling a bit down, and lonely. 
  * Unknownst to you, Suga and the rest of the boys notice that their manager’s feeling a bit down. 
  * They decide to do something about it, and for a week it seems as though they’re ignoring you (they’re not-just preparing for a special surprise). 
  * You’re dating Sugawara already, and it seems as though all the boys are avoiding you, until one day you get a note in your locker, with a location and a time. You arrive at the park, with a garden over there, and it’s perhaps sometime around evening. 
  * There’s decorations, and a mini stage, and the park seems completely empty, other than the sea themed party decorations lying around. You spot Kiyoko, and she grabs you, and gives you a makeover, helping you get ready for whatever she is, and you both go back to the park. 
  * You’re still very confused, and then the stage curtains fall down to reveal Sugawara, in a sea-green formal shirt, and the other boys behind with instruments?? You’re very confused at this point, and then he starts to sing. 
  * “I’ll be the only dream you seek.” He continues singing, with the other boys echoing the melodies, and you’re blushing and smiling at last. Sugawara gives you a smile, and he gets off the stage, and hugs you. 



“You did this all for me?” “I’d do anything for you.”

Concert AU (not suga sorry)

  * You’re at a concert, with your friends and listening to the singer sing all their rock songs. You’re just vibing, dancing. You get lost from your friends, and then you bump into the boy with the pretty hair. 
  * He’s wearing eyeliner, his brown hair fluffy and in a crop top. It’s super loud, and you drop your phone. He picks it up and hands it to you while you’re in the midst of dancing to the music, he smiles. 
  * “Hey there, you dropped this~” You look up and then you go a bit red and he goes closer to you. “You can call me Tooru, what’s your name?” he asks. “I’m y/n, nice eyeliner!” you respond. He smirks, and then you find yourself making casual conversation with him about interests and then he grabs your phone and puts his number. “Call me babe~” he winks. You go red, and then laugh. His eyes widen, not expecting you to laugh, and then he also laughs. 
  * He’s wearing a crop top, shorts and a black choker. He looks like a model, turns out, he is. 



Runaway Au 

  * You were always the bad kid, the black sheep of your rich, pretentious, capitalist family. It was easy to hide behind the facade of neat dresses, perfect makeup and polite manners. But that was never who you were. You hated this place, and their stupid conservative rich ass bullshit.
  * At night you’d sneak out, eyes heavy with mascara, hair messy, ripped jeans and ripped clothes. But tonight was different. As you walked out of the many clubs, feeling like a rebel, as well as spray painting shit you spotted him. He was passed or perhaps sleeping, and while he may have looked homeless, he still looked like an angel. 
  * Your eyes widened and you immediately helped him in whatever injuries he had, you were on the “wrong” side of town, but there you were, helping this random stranger who looked more like an angel than human. 
  * You treated his wounds, he woke up and looked at you with wide eyes. “P-please don’t call the cops” he said softly. You smile gently, something new for you, and you respond “Don’t worry, I’ll help you.” 
  * You walk back home, and he trails after you like a lost puppy. You don’t realize this at first, but when you wake up in the morning, there he is, sleeping right next to you. 
  * Your eyes widen, you still have to keep that good girl image, and there’s no way you could keep that up with him over here. 
  * You go downstairs, after closing the door, and there’s a note on the counter. Your parents had left for a wedding of some sorts, and you scoff. _They didn’t even fucking invite you. Not that you would’ve gone but still._
  * You hesitantly step back into your room, your hair in a bun, looking like the nerdy good girl that you’re supposed to be. He wakes up, and his eyes widen at first, expecting to see that tousled hair, black eyeliner, choker and all. 
  * “I helped you didn’t I? So why are you still here?” you hiss, while your parents may not be home, you still had security cameras in the living room and downstairs. 
  * He looks sheepish, and then afterwards he gives you a smile. “Well, I was hoping to pay you back.” You scoff, “With what money?” 
  * He gets out of the bed, you notice he’s wearing different clothes, and then wings pop out, your eyes widen. “What the actual fuck? So are you into cosplay or something? Is that how you’re gonna pay me back? With your cosplay wings?” you ask. 
  * He smiles, and tells you a tale about angels falling from heaven, needing to do a task until he could return. The only reason you believed him was because you were honestly bored and he also looked pretty.
  * His eyes sparkle, giving you the promise for any gift you want. You whisper into his ear, and he smiles, a couple days later there’s a missing sign under your name, and you’re never to be found again. 



Kill All Men - but not Suga

  * You walked into that floral styled house, your apron taken off, holding a mallet.
  * Your feet swayed as you walked, eyes red with a thirst for blood. 
  * There he sat, half drunk, on that big sofa, you scowled. 
  * “Go get me a sandwich, you whore” he hissed at you. You didn’t move a muscle, he growled. He got up from the sofa, looming over you like a predator stares at their prey. 
  * You gave a smile, walked over and handed him a sandwich. He stared at you suspiciously, “What the hell is this?” 
  * “A sandwich” you smiled at him sweetly. It was rather uncharestic of you to look like this, your hair mussed up, fishnet stockings, a choker. He stared at you a bit hungrily, you smiled and your hands seemed to move on its own, he screamed. You smirked, somehow one of his eyes seemed to have been stabbed. You wonder how~
  * “You don’t own me darling, please if you don’t mind, shut the fuck up.” No matter what you were doing, you weren’t some hooligan who didn’t have any manners. 
  * “What the fuck?” he exclaimed. It seemed that he hadn’t quite realized what was going on. Well, you supposed you could enlighten him, it was only polite. 
  * “I’m going to kill you now, any last wishes?” you asked him. His eyes widened, you threw your mallet over at his head, he screamed. You gasped, a little blood had gotten on your clothes. How annoying. Well, Grace had told you that wearing these clothes would make you seem like a punk, which made you wonder; were punks okay with blood on their clothes?
  * Well, punk or not, this cleaning job was sure going to be some work. It was quite immature of the dead man to have spilled blood all over your new carpet. 
  * “Don’t tell me what to do. Don’t tell me what to say.”
  * He stared blankly at you, one of his eyes half open from being dead, the other bloody and bruised. You smiled sweetly, your eyes going red, your palms igniting a red fire. You touched the hem of his jacket, and the rest of his body went on fire, and became ash. 
  * “Finally” you sighed, blowing out the fire on the tip of your finger. 
  * You walked out of that house, you couldn’t call it home anymore. What greeted you outside was a pair of hazel eyes, and the start of freedom. 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> personally, i'm not a sugawara simp but my friend is so that's what made me start writing about him  
> ily! have a good name :D


	7. do you understand? i've changed my plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is an au where zuko ran away from his home the minute azula told him that he was going to die.   
> second pov  
> implied zukka as well as azula's pov

It rained outside, you didn’t care. You were sitting in your usual cafe, on that same high table, drinking the same drink. You stared out the window, you hear someone call your name. You smile at him, get out of your seat, he takes your empty cup and throws it into the trash.

You walk out of the cafe, letting your feet take you somewhere. Looking up at the sun, you take a breath, and breath out.  _ Control your breathing _ . 

You walk down the street, fluidly as you’ve been taught. You feel the stares, and the whispers as you walk, but you hold your head high. You’ve stayed in this town for about two years and so far it’s mostly been peaceful, being a small town just outside Gaoling. 

The only remote conflict you’ve ever seen in this town are the earthbending tournaments, one that you could never join, since you’re a  _ firebender.  _

You continue walking, your swords behind your back, while a silver lily rests in your hair. One of the village kids had put the flower in your hair, and you couldn’t bear to take it off, so the flower stayed, tied messily behind your ears.

You spot one of the villagers, Sina, an elderly earthbender whose son was out helping for the war. She was also the same woman that took you in, even as a fourteen year old, with nothing but a silver dagger.

She reminds you of your uncle, someone you haven’t met since your cousin’s death. He always used to tell you proverbs, and was wise and patient, even when you were useless and didn’t learn. You did eventually improve, and the six months spent at the temple unknown helped more than anything in the world.

You walk towards her, and she gives you a kind smile, and you hand her the snacks you got from the cafe. You let your eyes wander around, looking at the pure beauty of the marketplace. While other people may not recognize the beauty, you can see it more than anyone here. 

  
The ringing laughter, the exchange of smiles, something so new. Kids run past, and mothers gently scold them. The lightness in the air is something you’ve never felt, but this town manages to convey it and hit you with this over and over with this peace, and feeling of safety, more and more each day. That’s why you love this place, it’s a refuge, accepting of anyone new.

That’s why you feel enraged at the sight of the familiar golden eyes. You shouldn’t be feeling this, she’s your sister. You love her, but you find yourself feeling wary about her intentions. Nobody notices her at first, but you spot her behind the crowds, staring directly at you, challenging you.

She blends in easily, green silk, hair let loose, but you know why she’s here. Molten gold pierces into your soul. You stare blankly, while she scowls. Her hands light up in blue flames. Distantly you can hear someone in the crowd gasp. You lift your swords, and then she snarls.

You use your swords as a shield, she bares her teeth. Using that one moment of hesitation, you run out of the town, hoping that she wouldn’t target any of the townspeople. 

You know she’d target them if she had to, but you continue running, passing by the many residents, mothers with kids, old men, a cart of cabbages get knocked down as you run. Unknownst to you, there’s many concerned stares, and a silent agreement of any possible assistance.

You finally get into an area that’s isolated, full of grass and no trees. She follows behind, her hands lit in blue flames and a sneer.

“Get back here! How dare you impersonate my dead brother! Asshole!”she screams.

You stop running, and turn around. Gold meets gold. You draw out your swords once more. She ignites her flames, the two of you walking around each other predatorily, in a dance of some sorts.

She sends a fireball your way, on the left side near your face. You flinch, and she smirks. 

“Tell me, what exactly is your name,  _ peasant _ ?”

“Uh.. it’s L-lee” 

A pause. 

Fire nearly grazes your hair, you duck. Faintly, you hear footsteps, your eyes meet hers. You turn around,  _ friend or foe? _

“We’re not done here yet,  _ Lee _ ” her voice cuts like venom. 

“I told you who I was didn’t I?” 

“You still haven’t explained why you look like my dead brother.”

Then she says something so quietly you almost don’t catch it, “Is this some form of torture?” You look back, eyes wide. She gives a harsh glare, but not at you. 

The strangers finally show themselves, five of them, each with a weapon of some sorts, whether it be their bending or an actual weapon. They form a wall around you protectively, even though they all appear to be younger. 

“Leave him alone, it’s me you want!” the one wearing airbender clothes calls out. 

Azula looks over him critically, and then she smirks. 

“So you’re the famed avatar that I couldn’t catch, aren’t you?” 

She tilts her head, your eyes widen, and then you frown. You go next to them, it’s six against one, she tilts her head, and for a second it seems as though she’s going to surrender. 

She voices your thoughts out loud, “Well, a princess knows to surrender gracefully.” She lets her hands up, and then they all lower their hands slowly, and right at that second she aims lightning at the non-bender. 

It happens in a flash, you get in front of him, and time slows. You’re not sure what you do, but then the lightning is up in the sky, you’re hit, and you fall. Azula takes that chance to escape, not noticing your fall, and you feel warm hands catch you, and hear someone else scream.

The world is dark. Then you dream.

_ At first you watch the pond, skipping rocks. A hand rests on your shoulder, you look up and see a gentle smile. You smile back, feeling safe. You’re at home.  _

_ “Zuko, you’ve been gone far too long. It’s time for you to take action.” _

_ You startle, not expecting those words. You look into the pond once more. Gone is the image of your ten year old self, but rather how you look now. You look back at her, she looks the exact same, playing the perfect role of a lady. _

_ She gives another smile, her lips painted red, her amber eyes looking cautioned.  _

_ “Mom?” _

_ You have so many questions. What action is she talking about? And why does she look alive?  _

_ “I’m sure you have many questions, but we don’t seem to have enough time for each one of them.” _

_ She then grabs your shoulders, and looks directly in your eyes.  _

_ “Go, help the avatar learn firebending-” _

_ “B-but I’m not even good at firebending.” _

_ She caresses your cheek, calm and understanding.  _

_ “You never know, those months spent at the Temple may have helped more than you realized. And Zuko?” _

_ “Yes?” _

_ “I love you, and your sister.” _

_ “I love you too Mom” _

_ Then the world starts disappearing again,, you grab onto her dress, hoping to see her once more, but everything starts fading slowly. You hear her distantly say “I will always be with you” but then more voices overlap her sweet, gentle sounding one and the world turns dark once more. _

You wake up, the memories of a dream disintegrating. Concerned faces look down at you. You rub your eyes, and then shoot out of whatever you were laying on. 

“W-where am I?” you groggily ask. 

Your voice feels hoarse, as though you haven’t said anything in ages. The waterbender answers with a smile, “You’re safe now, and you’re on-”

“Appa! That’s my flying bison! Hi I’m Aang-”

“And the avatar,” a voice cuts in.

You blush, noticing the dark skinned water tribe teen, and he gives you an easy smile. What’s going to happen now?

______________________________________________________________________________

Azula’s Perspective

For years, she’s alone. 

There’s many memories of when she was weak. She was happy, he was there.

The two of them, like a pair of turtle ducklings. She scowls at the analogy he made up. 

He was her lifeline, her anchor, but seeing him there makes her stomach turn. 

Memories of turtle ducks, screaming kids, laughter. A hand clutches onto her neck, a reminder. She never belonged there, with that joy.

Slowly, one by one, they all leave her. It’s bound to happen. It’s not as though she needed them.

_ “The most important lesson Azula, is to trust  _ **_nobody_ ** **.** _ You’ll always be alone.” _

First, it's her cousin. She used to stare at his back, listening to his stories. His tales of war, with a cup of tea.

Now, his portrait is burned, and with it, a part of her uncle’s soul. 

_ He’s weak.  _

The atmosphere of the once lively palace changes, she’s suddenly called for more training. Her lungs burn. Her fists clench. Her jaw clenches, her eyes harden.

The doll burns, her mother’s smile tightens.

The second person to leave is her mother. She’s still there in all aspects but physically. She can hear the phoenix-doves hum where her mother once sat. 

Her mother never truly leaves. Red paints the mirrors, screams echo in the halls.

It’s night time, her brother’s going to die.

She taunts him, and teases him. His eyes widen at first, but then he rolls his eyes, saying she always lies. 

In the morning, her brother and her mother are nowhere to be found. She smirks at first, in joy that she’s the crown princess, and the only child. 

_ Some say it’s a sign. The sun grows colder, and the people whisper in the streets.  _

She burns, ignites, and blazes. His eyes are on her. She becomes the blue flame. 

Years pass, and memories fade. She stares into the portrait of her and her brother, large and full of life, feeling smaller than ever. 

She walks down the halls, head held up high, eyes flashing. Reaching the courtroom, she spots her father, behind a wall of flames, and she bows. 

_ They say the flames have subsided.  _

“You are to find the avatar. Don’t disappoint me.”

“Of course not, Honored Fire Lord.”

He gives a rare smile, her heart races.

She sets off for a journey, not expecting to see the ghosts of the past. 

Blue flames, flicker golden fire. 

She scowls, seeing the imposter. 

Now, she has two people to eliminate. She falls back into her natural smirk, this was going to be  _ fun. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this originally started as a self indulgent break-up fic, and i was trying to give off the message that "it's okay to be single" but zuko happened-  
> also is it just me or is 2nd pov so much more easier to write?


	8. then i see you, you're walking cross the campus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> todoroki x reader ft. kiribaku, reader and bakugou being friends, and kirishima being a nice person  
> okkkay kirishima's barely mentioned but like he's still amazing <3

You roll across your bed, your alarm beeping for the twentieth time of the day. Then, you fall off your bed, causing a large  _ thump _ to be heard. You groan, and then rub your eyes. You grab a large hoodie and your phone, and groggily open the door to go outside for some food. 

Then, the door to another dorm opens up, but you barely notice in your sleepy haze. A flash of messy blonde hair walks towards you, and you inwardly groan. 

“Hey there Headache-Bakugou.”

“Oh shut up Shit Eyes.”

You rub your eyes, and then you notice the red mark on his neck. Your eyes widen, and then a minute later his door opens up, revealing a red haired boy, still stretching from just waking up.

You smirk, and then you look back at the blonde and the redhead a couple times. They look confused, and then both their eyes widen. You start snickering, and Bakugou’s face goes redder than before. 

Then you hold out your hand. They both look at each other, confused, so you decide to clarify.

“1000 Yen. That’s how much you owe me.”

“I don’t owe you shit”, growls Bakugou.

“Well then, I suppose I’ll go tell Aizawa about your nightly endeavors,” you start to leave, before he grabs your wrist, and silently hands you 1000 Yen.

“Why do I have to pay you? What about Kirishima?”

“Kirishima is an absolute gentleman. He doesn’t owe me anything” you smugly smirk back.

He scowls, while Kirishima laughs a bit to himself. Then Bakugou looks back at Kirishima with a look that gives you your cue to leave. 

Chuckling to yourself at the easy cash made, you continue walking to the common room lazily. Noticing the isolated common room, you decide to make a trip to the gym. Perhaps you’d get some upperman eye candy there, you smirk.

As soon as you go outside you hiss a bit. If only there were brightness buttons in real life. You make your way to the gym, and your eyes widen, and your face goes red.

_ Todoroki was there?? And he’s not wearing a shirt- _

At this point you were going to die. From a raging heart attack. Rip (y/n), at the young age of 16 years old, finally got a heart attack from the amount of hot people there. Here lies a medal for this herculean feat. How she even managed to accomplish staying around so many hot people so long is something nobody will ever understand. Soon, millions of travelers will visit your grave, each telling about the legend of your perseverance and heroic story. Villains would tear up so much that-

“Are you okay (y/n)?” a voice cuts in, taking you out of your fantasy.

You blink, and then your face goes even redder, if that’s possible. Blue and grey eyes stare back at you in concern. You cover your face. He takes your hands, and moves them out of your face slowly, and you stare at him like a deer in headlights. 

“Do you have a fever? You’re really red.”

“It’s all because of you-” you manage to get out, blushing furiously. 

He looks at you like a confused puppy, and tilts his head.

“Did I give you a fever? If so, I apologize”

You shake your head, and then say really quickly “It’sbecauseyoulooksuperprettyandIreallycan’tbearit”

Somehow he understands that, and then he gives you a smile, “Do you really think I’m pretty?”

You nod, and he smiles even brighter. It’s blinding. You have to get out shades for how bright his smile is. 

Things happen, and then somehow you start dating him. You honestly don’t know how it even happened.  _ He’s wayy out of your league. _

One morning you get out of your room, sleepy and unassuming. Then, Bakugou stares at you with a smirk. You frown, a bit confused. Then he points to a  _ certain _ spot on his neck.

You go red, and right at that moment, Shoto comes out of your dorm room. You inwardly groan, and Bakugou holds his hands out for something. For a minute you’re confused on what he wants.

“Pay up Shit Eyes, or else I’ll tell sensei about those noises-”

“S-shut up Walking Headache,” you cut in, blushing furiously. Then you reluctantly hand him your money. Shoto looks at you, confused. 

“What-”

“Don’t ask.”

Then you give him a smile, and he smiles back. He puts his arm around your shoulder, and you continue your day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i may or may not have been inspired by the song campus   
> ily! idk who's gonna read this but   
> take!!! mental!! breaks!!!   
> have a good day~


	9. everything i wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was blatantly inspired by billie eilish- haha  
> but you can imagine anybody (that's a male sorry) for this chapter ^^

The sky turned grey, and the blinds closed. She took a breath, while he waited on the bed, unusually patient. She turned back, and gave him a smile. This seemed to increase his worried frown. It had been a month since that incident, and she seemed perfectly fine, as though she were unaffected. He knew better than to assume that, so there he sat, waiting for an explanation on why she woke him at 3:00 am. 

“I had a dream, I got everything I wanted.”

He looked at her with question in his eyes, and she gave a bittersweet smile, before continuing, “I was drowning, but then it stopped.”

“Why did it stop?”

“I don’t know. I thought I could fly, and then things turned clear.” 

  
If he wasn’t worried already, he was starting to get even more worried by her vague explanations. She laughed quietly to herself, before ruffling his hair. He frowned again. 

“I suppose it may have been a nightmare” she paused, then muttered under her breath, “to anyone who might care.”

“Nobody cried. Nobody even noticed. I saw them standing right there. You know, I kinda thought they might’ve cared, but the world continued on, I guess.” she lightly shrugged, before giving a grin. 

_So it did affect her,_ he thought. Then, he noticed that she was still waiting for his reaction, almost as if she was holding her breath. Underneath that carefree smile was the tense eyes, and that scar on her face that suddenly looked fresh. 

He took a breath, shaking off the jitters, and then spread his hands out as though for a hug. She immediately ran over, burying her hair in his chest, and he stroked her hair. 

“As long as I’m here, no one can hurt you. I know you don’t want to just stay here, out of commission, but you can learn too.”

She laughed a bit, and he smiled down at her. 

“If I can change, the way that you see yourself. You wouldn’t wonder why you hear ‘they don’t deserve you.”

Her eyes started tearing up, and he whispered words of affirmation, while she sobbed into her chest. After ten minutes she looked up for a second, and mumbled “Why?”

“You know it wasn’t your fault.”

She wiped her tears, before walking over to the window. The sky still remained grey. She reached out, almost as if she were to touch it. He pulled her back, and she frowned.

“We can’t go outside (y/n), you know that.”

“I know but still...” she trailed off.

They both stared into the window once more. The incident was devastating, and she still blamed herself for it. As though hearing their thoughts, the sky rumbled, while they were left wondering how long they’d be stuck together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comfort fic? with a ominous ending? yessir~


End file.
